


Walk The Line

by thescavengergirl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Foster Care, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescavengergirl/pseuds/thescavengergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has been given the ultimatum by her Foster Brother Poe and His boyfriend Finn...Go to college and get a degree, or start paying rent. Determined to make something of herself Rey enrolls in college, and is looking forward to it, until a particular Professor Ren gets under her skin...making her want to quit all together. </p>
<p>A story of growing up, and finding love in unexpected places...Rating for safety...all characters are of age and consensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Multi-Chapter fic so please be kind....No beta as of yet, so apologies for anything that lacks, proper punctuation, and errors!

Chapter 1 : Adulting isn't all that its cut out to be

Growing up was not what Rey thought it would be. It was supposed to be fun, and exciting, the best years of her life. And Rey hated every fucking moment of it. Her books cost more than she made in two paychecks, and luckily for her Poe had been remorseful, forwarding her pay so that she could ' make him proud' . 

After ridding herself of Adam, and the entire almost baby mishap, Rey was finally ready to be serious. Gone were her days of partying, and living life recklessly, or so she said. Poe had taken pity on the girl everyone knew was his sister, deciding that he couldn't very well let her live out on the streets, but if she were to live under his roof, there would be rules. She needed to get a degree in something. 

It had taken them hours to decide on a major, something that would make most sense, something that she was passionate about, and after hours, and a few bottles of wine, she'd settled. Social Work. It made the most sense, she'd gone through the system, she could empathize. She wouldn't be one of those Social workers who'd made promises, and then never kept them, she'd been on the receiving end of that tether, and promised to make a difference. The way Janet had done for her. 

Major in Sociology, and a minor in dance, something she'd done since she came to live with Poe and his parents at the age of thirteen. 

She'd scored high in her placement testing, advanced courses in almost all subjects, except Math, her weakest point. 

She'd heard nothing but good reviews about her professors, all but one, Professor Ren. It appeared, he was uptight, and far too serious, despite his young age, and dashing good looks. His air of mystery seemed to wear off quickly, with strict expectations, and lack of enthusiasm. Some people had gone as far as saying he was a bully. 

Rey all but wailed into her glass of wine, watching as Finn chopped leeks for another one of the fancy dishes he was preparing for dinner, laughing as she carried on about how her life was going to come to end. 

" He may surprise you sunshine, he may not be all that bad." 

Her nose crinkled at the pet name, it coming from the term Rey of sunshine in which he dubbed her, everything she was not. 

" Your right, he very well may be worse." 

Finn turned, his chopping knife held at extension. " Maybe he will teach you to simmer down. College is no joke sunshine. They will kick you out for that mouth of yours, and you heard what your brother said. One failed class, he will start charging you rent. " 

Rey cringed at the idea of rent, she couldn't afford rent, if she could she wouldn't live with Poe and his overly domestic lover. She'd live on her own, where she could come and go and do as she pleased. But she couldn't so she had no choice, she'd have to learn to keep her temper and sharp tongue in check. 

The following morning Rey was already running late, her patchwork dress catching around her ankles more than once as she hurried into her first class, with Professor personality. Rey thought she could make it through the door unnoticed, but her damned dressed caught again, sending her across the floor in a loud heap of profanities. 

" Rey, no last name…how nice of you to join us. Its obvious that you took no time to read the emailed syllabus, so you can sit out in the hallway and wait until class is over." 

She opened her mouth to retort, but thought better of it, he was the only one teaching the intro course this semester and it would do her no good to get kicked out on her first day. She grabbed her books, from the floor, her eyes ready to burn into her Professor, until she took in the entirety of him. 

He was impossibly tall, taller than even Poe, without the impressive build of her brothers boyfriend. He was lanky, all limbs and height, with features that stuck out nearly as much as his ears. 

His black tailored suit looked expensive, and pristine, he voice a rich vibrato that seemed to flow effortlessly off the walls of the classroom. She was so caught up in admiring him, she hadn't realized he'd crouched before her. " I asked you to wait in the hall." She grabbed at her remaining books, her entire body vibrating with anger. " Dameron…my last name is Dameron." 

He couldn't believe the audacity that wisp of a girl had, coming into his room like some retro vegan tree hugger. Class had been over for fifteen minutes, leaving Ben once again to his own thoughts, fifteen minutes he'd kept her waiting, the same amount of time she'd come late to class.

He didn't have the energy for this, not on the first day of class,and not without his much needed caffeine flowing through his veins. His frame loomed over her as she sat against the wall outside the class, her legs tucked lazily underneath her as she apparently had dozed off, his expensive shoe tapping at her own foot to catch her attention. " You can come in now Rey." 

Rey hadn't been aware she dozed off, or the fact that the class was now empty. She was happy however that it was her only class on this particular day. She didn't have to worry about being late to her next class as she shuffled into the empty classroom door. 

" Have a seat please." 

She sat in the designated place he'd offered her, wondering exactly how this lecture was going to go over. " I send out the syllabus in advance for a reason Rey, I have expectations you know." 

It appeared everyone had expectations when it came to her, an entire world that was uptight and bored. " If you are going to be late again, without giving notification, you'll be dropped from this class." 

She offered him a mock salute, knowing fully if she opened her mouth nothing nice would come out. She collected her items, glancing at the assignment board, scribbling down what it was she missed that day. 

" Your file Rey, its rather empty. " 

She glanced at the file he'd set on the table, thumbing it open to find it indeed was rather empty. It said her first name, her birthdate, at least the one they'd decided upon giving her all those years ago. A phone number, and email address. " You have everything you need…I'm not sure what the problem is." 

Indeed he did, but most of his other students files were impressive and filled, hers however seemed nearly as troubling as she was. " Well you said your last name is Dameron, thats not on here, nor is there a mailing address." 

She was uninterested in what it was he had to say, the facts he spoke of were unimportant. 

" Dameron is my brothers last name…well my Foster Brothers last name, the person I live with…hi last name. My address was unknown because we were moving, and I can check everything online, so I hardly see how that is needed, as for the rest, unimportant. " 

The way she spoke of herself, annoyed Ben, such lack of respect for herself or anyone else. It was irksome, but familiar, often how he was described when it came to his life, and family. 

" Right well, all my contact information is on the Syllabus Rey, please, unless you are dying in the hospital, let me know when your running late. I'll see you Wednesday." 

Rey offered him her mock salute again, hurrying out the doors as quick as her clumsy dress trapped feet would carry her. 

She could see the annoyance on Finn's face as he glanced at his watch from outside his overpriced car. 

" I'm sorry, I got in trouble, my teacher is a fucking self-righeouts asshole, with nothing better to do than belittle people." 

She didn't understand Finn's odd antics whipping around to push her hair from her face when she saw him. It appeared in her tirade she'd failed to hear him calling after her until he was stood a mere fifty feet from her. He held her bag outwards with a look of sheer anger plastered on his face. " Next time, I'll be sure to leave your bag in the class room for the others to pick over…since I'm such a self-righteous asshole." He didn't even wait for her to come and claim it, dropping it rather harshly with no care for the items inside it as he turned on quick foot, his long stride carrying him back into the building.

Mortification was plastered on every feature, perhaps this growing up thing was not the path for her to follow. She could work at a cafe, or be a nanny, anything but this, there was no way she'd last long enough to pass this class, at least not without one of them ending up dead. 

" He's very good looking." 

Rey held up a threatening finger, the temptation to scream like a petulant child was overwhelming. 

" Then you take the fucking class, he is miserable."


	2. Dancing On my Own

Chapter 2:

The week had been a long one, and Ben hated bars like this, but he didn't feel like venturing far from his home that night. The music was too hip for him, making him cringe. He was about to think of leaving, and collecting a bottle of his own on the way home when he spotted her, her head thrown back in laughter before she downed a shot of some dark substance. 

The brick shit house of a man who'd collected her at the beginning of the week holding her at her waste proudly. He must have been her boyfriend, poor guy. But she seemed so different here, being handed off to a taller curly haired debonair sort of a guy. She seemed well liked among the growing group, watching as the curly haired one spun her as she danced around in a small circle before pulling her against his chest. 

Everything he was not. 

Ben was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't realize he'd lost sight of her until he heard a faint voice swear besides him, his head snapping towards the sound. 

" Imagine seeing you here Professor…doesn't exactly seem like your sort of place." 

Ben scoffed, as if she'd know anything about the sort of place he frequented, he could be fun. If he really wanted to be, but he didn't, so there was no sense in wasting the energy. 

" Your boyfriend, and his friend seem awfully interested in what your doing, so you might want to hurry back to whatever it is your celebrating so excessively." 

Rey could feel the judgement in his tone, her eyes rolling as she turned her head to where he'd gestured. Boyfriend? When she realized whom he spoke of she laughed, grabbing the shots the bartender had pushed in her direction, handing Mr. Ren one. " That is my brother…that person I told you of, and his boyfriend. And we are celebrating my birthday." 

She clinked her glass against his own, downing the shot quickly before scurrying off to where her group of friends were, laughing as Poe helped her up on to the platform that was made specifically for dancing. 

Ben wasn't sure how long he watched her for, remembering that she was minoring in dance, and it showed. It seemed everyone in the bar noticed it as well. He'd seen enough, making his way towards the bathroom so he could leave promptly after. 

The line was ridiculous, and he was quite sure, more than a few people had used the hallway as a bathroom rather than waiting in line. This was exactly why he never went out, other than the fact, he indeed disliked most of the people he encountered . He was laughing quietly, listening to the dramatics that seemed to be escalating rather quickly from the women's bathroom. 

" Who would have thought you knew how to have fun, let alone laugh." 

He should have known he wouldn't be so lucky, that he wouldn't run into her again, and it wouldn't have been so bad, if she'd only kept her mouth shut. 

" And here I thought, you were boring and broody." 

Ben shook his head, stepping out of line, he didn't have time for this, clearly she was drunk, and it seemed her filter was non-existent when she drank. 

" Yes, and here I thought you were capable of being an adult. But its obvious, I shouldn't expect any different from some mousy rude girl obviously enjoying her 21st birthday." 

It seemed she was taken back, Rey didn't think being called broody was bad, in fact more often than not, it was a word she used to fondly describe herself. 

" 23…I'm actually turning 23. Goodnight professor." 

He could tell he'd hurt her feelings, the way her entire demeanor changed, her once confident form shrinking down like a scolded child. 

This was exactly why he didn't go out. 

\----------------------------  
Monday came all to quickly for the likes of Ben. How he wished one more day could be tacked onto the weekend, mostly so he could avoid his only class that day. 

She was waiting by the door when he arrived, an entire thirty minutes before class was due to begin. His head tilting to the side as he unlocked the classroom door. " Did you need something Rey?" 

He expected some venom laced retort, confusion etching across his face when he received none. Instead she simply filed into the classroom, opening her books to where they'd left off, and turning her notebook to a new, and empty page. 

Ben stopped before her desk, his fingers drumming on it lightly to catch her attention, before he seated himself in the empty desk besides her. 

" Look, about Friday night…" 

But she wanted to hear none of it. 

" I'm not interested in your apologies, in fact, unless its class related, I'd prefer you not to speak to me at all. Because I can't afford to fail this class, and if you speak to me, I'll retort, because I hate you….and I'll fail." 

Hate. 

It was such a strong word, and while he was sure he wasn't the favorite of more than half the students , he'd never had anyone outwardly say they hated him. 

He was about to tell her how childish she was being, but it appeared Ms. Dameron was not at all near being finished with him. 

" I may often speak before thinking, and I'm rough around the edges, not having parents to set a good example for you will do that, I may joke around, but I'm not belittling and blatantly hurtful. When I said you were boring, and broody, it wasn't meant in a negative way, and if you took it that way, you must be more insecure about yourself than I thought. But for you to call me mousy, when you aren't much to look at yourself, is just uncalled for….no wonder your the age you are, and unmarried." 

Something inside of Ben snapped, his hand coming down against the desk so violently, Rey leapt from her seat, fearing he might strike at her next. 

He was in her face, she could see his pulse thrumming against his jugular, nostrils flared in anger. 

" You know nothing of or about me you stupid little girl. It would be wise of you to stop acting as if you did." 

He was gone in an instant, his fingers scribbling something furiously, before hurrying from the classroom. He was back in an instant, his back pressed against the door, as if he would pounce at any moment. 

" Get out, class is canceled. " 

Rey didn't need to be told twice, her hands shaking as she collected her items, scurrying out of the classroom. 

\------------------  
He paced, like some trapped animal, his friend and colleague waiting for him to stop on his own accord before speaking. " I want her out of my class…" 

Phasma looked surprised by her friends omission, in the eight years of teaching, he'd come close, but never had he had a student removed on his own accord. 

" Kylo, I need to understand why she needs to be removed, no one else is offering this class this semester, and maybe not even next semester. " 

His head shook, and that annoying tick that came on when he was angry began. His eyes boring into his friends. " She is a wretch of a girl, with no regard for how she treats anyone." 

Katrina sighed, her arms crossing as she listened, a small smirk tugging the corner of her lips. " Or you've finally met your match Kylo. For years you've terrified students, and now you've met your match and your antics and mind tricks won't work on, and it unnerves you." 

She watched her friends mouth open and close like a fish, it was apparent he didn't like what he was hearing, and quite possibly because there was some truth to his friends words. " Yes, but I'm the professor and she is a-" 

" She isn't a child Ren, perhaps you should have a seat, I have something to show you. Its her file, perhaps if you overlooked it, you'd understand. I've spoken to Mr. Dameron, the one she refers to her as her brother, his partner and him felt it best to keep her file confidential, unless dire circumstances called for it to be seen, and I do believe this situation would warrant it. " 

Confidential, in his eight years of teaching, he'd only had one other confidential file, due to a students mental health, but it didn't seem to be the same sort of case with Rey. She was much to brazen for her own good. 

He could feel the bile rising into his throat as he read over her file, it was disgusting, the things she'd endured, and he was suddenly very shameful. 

" It doesn't mean its right Kylo, but cut the girl some slack, most people would fall victims to the cards they've been dealt, but her brother, he said he couldn't stand it if that happened to her. She has too much of a future for that." 

Katrina patted her friends hand across the table, straightening up when she heard another presence in the room, both heads snapping to find the girl they'd spoken of moments before occupying the space in the doorway, neither adult sure of how long she'd been standing there, or what she'd overheard. 

Rey muttered a quick apology, and a promise of returning at another time, but as her face burned hotly, she felt as if she were going to suffocate, and pass out. The walls spun around her as she tried to hurry off, the looks on their faces had said it all. 

Ben was unaware he'd followed after her, he could tell form the terror on her face, she knew, she knew that he'd learned all about her, and her life, just moments after he'd scolded her about speaking of him. He knew her darkest secrets, of things that no one should know. 

" Rey wait please." 

His voice was softened with an emotion, something he couldn't quite place. Under her eccentric and dated looking vintage clothing she seemed so normal, angry yes, but normal . He remembered her laughter that one night, the way people seemed to be drawn to her, and he couldn't understand how that same person carried around ghosts of utter horror like a ball and chain. 

He was unaware of the fact she'd stopped, until he'd collided directly with her, his long frame knocking her down painfully. 

Her skull hit the steps with a disturbing cracking sound, horror etched into everyone of her features before going completely blank. 

He was unaware he was yelling, until another one of the professors hurried from their room, taking in the scene before them and hurrying back into their room, no doubt to call an ambulance.


	3. Catch and Release

His mother always said his temper would get to the best of him one day, and it had. It had taken them eighteen staples, and the removal of a decent amount of hair at the nape of her neck and the back of her skull. And it was all his fault. 

He was thankful her brother, and his boyfriend understood, it was all a freak accident. Phasma had to file a report, and explain the circumstances in which the accident had happened, and Poe, had been understanding. 

Ben felt sick, on more than one occasion he felt as if he'd lose the contents of his stomach as he sat perched by the side of her bed. She had a crack in her skull, and a concussion, and the hospital felt a round of sedation would be for the best. With Rey out of commission, her brother and his boyfriend had to go back to the cafe they owned, to cover her shift. Leaving Ben who'd volunteered on his own, out of guilt perhaps to sit watch until she awoke. 

Her lack of color had been alarming, the medicine also having slowed down her respirations while she rested. He hadn't intended for things to get so bad…but she'd hit a nerve in him, and he lost it. Too often people made assumptions, without the slightest idea of reality. And now he couldn't blame her hate for him. 

He must have dozed off, until he heard an unfamiliar sound. There was a roughness to her voice, as she mentioned the idea of being sick, his entire body bolting up from his seat with impressive speed as he fetched the receptical for her to be sick in. He chuckled as she cried about being embarrassed, his hand patting her side gently, as she began to shake with wave after wave of violent nausea. " Its the medication, and concussion. Do you think you'll be alright for a moment, while I fetch one of those lazy nurses." He watched as she groaned into the bin, her head nodding in what must have been a painful slowness. 

Ben waited outside the room until she was situated again, knocking gently before entering her room. Her face was flushed, no doubt from being sick, but she still looked worse for wear. " Why are you here professor…" Her voice was clipped, and uneven, as if she were fighting with her own emotions, and for what reason he couldn't understand, none of this had been her fault. 

" I'm sorry Rey…I wasn't paying any attention, I wasn't aware you'd stopped walking…" 

Her laughter bordered on sinister, completely unlike the sound he'd heard the other night, and if he was being frank about it, he hated the way it sounded. 

" Alright well good, you can leave now. I don't need a pity party. I feel like shit, and I'd like to be alone." 

Ben sank further into his seat, did he honestly expect she'd be happy to see him, but pity, he knew for a fact pity was not one of the emotions that was troubling him. Anger, yes, confusion, yes, awe, yes, but not pity. 

" Unfortunately, you aren't to be left alone. And your Brother and Finn couldn't find anyone else to cover the shifts at the cafe, and with the review coming up, they couldn't close, so seeing as how I'm responsible for you being here, your stuck with me…." 

He decided to choose his words carefully, it appeared that they had a way of being twisted, and he couldn't afford that again, not tonight, or any time soon. 

" What the sort of fucking name is Kylo…." 

Ben couldn't help his laughter, he could almost hear her trying to process his name over and over again. " My Mother…a bit of a free spirit you could say. And apparently lacks all common sense when with child, and thought it would interesting and unique. But she didn't think it through very well because….Kylo Benjamin Solo sounds down right stupid. So when in school we were asked to pick stage names, and Kylo Ren came to be…its official though. " 

Rey could only nod, oddly enough both names seemed to suit him. Kylo was dark, and mysterious, and Ben..it fitted him when he was brooding. But it really was a ridiculous name. 

" Better than Rey…no last name." 

She was about to keep speaking when he interrupted her. 

" Dameron….Rey Dameron." 

She could only shrug her shoulders, its what she'd gone by, for the sake of proprieties, but the system had taken so long that Poe's parents had been unable to adopt her before she turned 18. And the process was long, and tedious, even though they didn't love her any less for not legally having their last name. 

" Finn, he calls me Reyann Sunshine Dameron…when I'm in trouble. And when he is happy with me…just sunshine. But for the record my name is not Reyann…its just Rey." 

" I know…I saw your file remember." 

She'd forgotten for a mere moment, and then the days events came flooding back to her. 

" Yes, right…" 

" I've offered your brother to come teach you on Tuesday, neither of us have class that day, and the doctors said it might be a while before you feel up to being in the classroom setting. That way you won't fall behind." 

Rey hated this, and she wanted to buzz her nurse, to ask if anyone else could come sit with her, the kindness he tried to exude was bothersome, and annoying, and she knew for a fact if he hadn't read that stupid file, he would not have been acting like this. 

" Can you stop please, can you please just go back to being angry and hateful. Because as much as I hate how mean you are, I fucking hate this far more. You yelled at me, kicked me out, and canceled class for pretending as if I knew anything about you, and yet here you sit. You know every demon, and scar, and bit of dirty laundry that went on in my 23 years of pathetic existence, and I really wish you didn't… I told you, I don't want your pity, or apologies, you can keep those to yourself. I can just drop the class and take it at another time…" 

He wouldn't let her though, she may not have been his favorite person, but she'd put herself off long enough. She deserved this just as much if not more than anyone else, and even if it meant she spewed anger at him, he'd help her pass the class. 

" No, your going to finish this class. Your brother said you may try and pull this, we both feel its for the best, and we know you can't afford to pay him rent." 

He was right, and she hated it, her hand waving him away, she wasn't going to win the argument, so she wasn't going to try. 

" Go away, go for a walk, or go get coffee, I need sleep…"

Ben could only laugh from his spot, his head shaking as he watched her pinch her eyes closed, as if that would convince him she'd fallen asleep. 

" You need to eat, and its late, there is a diner near by, I'm going to get some food, and call your brother." 

Rey shooed him off again, keeping her eyes closed until she no longer heard his long stride in the hallway. 

====================  
It felt good to be at home, but in the day since she'd been released from the hospital Rey was ready to kill her brother, and his hovering boyfriend. She was curled up comfortably on the couch when the doorbell rang, her eyes casting towards the antique clock that was a main focal point of the room. 

The boys weren't due back from the Cafe for a few more hours, so she didn't understand who it could be. She shuffled carefully towards the door, still using various items to hold on to as she crossed the room, not wanting to be taken down by the occasional wave of dizziness. 

He took up nearly the entire doorway, in fact he was so tall that Rey had to take a step back to see him properly. " Ben- Professor. What are you doing here?" She became acutely aware of her attire, her arms crossing against her chest. 

" You can call me Ben, or Kylo…whatever you prefer. There is no one else around, so I'm not worried much about proprieties Rey." 

" Right Professor." She could only nod, moving from the doorway to allow him entrance. 

" I've brought the rest of your workload, and notes, the only thing I hav nothing on is dance, but Professor Ortega said not to worry, your much further advanced than the rest of the class." 

Taking the proffered supplies from her Professor, Rey excused herself momentarily, returning only when she'd properly put on a bra, and a pair of sweats that covered more of her butt. " Thank you, again for bringing these to me. I could have had my brother or Finn do it, but I'm sure they have enough going on and appreciate the help. Have a seat if you'd like." 

Ben could see it appeared Rey would be camped out on the couch for the long haul, her piles of various things nearly taking up the large leather furnitures entirety. 

" Not sleeping in your room?" 

Rey laughed, almost manically at the idea, oh how she wished she were sleeping in her room. Life would be easier, comfier, if she did so. 

" Finn is convinced, I'm going to tear a staple out, and my brains will spill out all over my bed, and I'll be on my medication so I'll be too stoned to realize and die in my sleep." 

It sounded even more ridiculous now that she'd verbalized Finn's exact words, tears of laughter springing to Rey's eyes as she sat in her previous spot, sipping at her now warm water. 

Ben's own laughter echoed throughout the room, it took Rey by surprise, how nice it sounded, her shoulders shrugged, it must have been the medication, if she thought his laugh sounded nice. 

" I swear, he is having some sort of midlife crisis. I mean he is old, but not that old…" 

She watched him fiddle, a trait that was nonexistent in class, her curious nature wondering what went on in his mind. How drastic his moods could be. 

" They aren't that old, your Brother and Finn….your brother is just a year older than I am…and Finn just a few years younger." 

However old Rey thought Ben was, it certainly wasn't thirty-three. Of course the more she thought of it, for him to have been teaching as long as he had, he had to have been older than she, but for some reason she couldn't fathom thirty-three. 

" Well, I won't bore you anymore, you probably have better things to do than babysit, so I'll let you go, while the day is still nice. I might even go sit in the yard." 

" Why do you always do that?" 

Rey didn't understand the question, because they didn't know each other well enough for him to know what she always did. 

" Do what?" 

She tried to keep her voice neutral, she didn't want to get angry again. She'd gotten angry the night before with Finn, and her head pounded until she was sick in the aftermath of it all. 

" Deflect, Dissociate…You know I'm not here because I have to be, I'm here because its my fault you are in this situation, not because I need to babysit you. Now go get dressed, we'll get you out of the house. You know while the day is still nice." 

As tempting as his offer was, Rey needed to be alone. He'd picked away more of the walls she'd strategically set up around herself, and the last thing she could afford was for all her walls to come tumbling down.

" Thanks Professor, but I have music to pick for dance, and I'm getting tired, I took my medication just before you came." 

Of course this was a lie, she hadn't taken anything, in fact she was quite uncomfortable the more she thought of it, and she wasn't sure but it seemed like he was a bit disappointed, for what reason she couldn't understand, she really was doing him a very big favor. 

" Alright Rey, I"ll let you rest. I'll be by next week, if you need anything turned in, let me know. " 

Rey nodded a simple thanks, not moving herself from her place on the couch, not bothering to watch as he let himself out of the house.


	4. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Total Filler Chapter you guys..I'm very sorry. But enjoy!

Chapter 4 :

It had been two weeks since her accident, and despite the schools best efforts to keep the indecent under wraps, every one knew. But it was probably for the best, she lived in an area in which more than a few other students, shared and rented out houses together, so Ben's presence at her home couldn't be construed if everyone knew why. 

She'd managed to keep their interaction minimal, sending various emails at the appropriate times. 

Her hair was worn in a plait, falling nearly to her waist, even when pulled back properly, the loose style modified where her hair had been clipped, and her staples finally removed. Her movements were still slow, and her doctors assured her, it could take her a while before all the other lasting effects of her injury wore off, but this day, it was a trial day, to see if she were well enough to return to class. 

The acoustics were sickeningly loud, and all the chatter that spread throughout the class upon her return was annoying. She found it hard to concentrate, her eyes flickering around the room as she tried to focus on anything but the noise, and the clock. 

It seemed as if Professor Ren sensed her discomfort as well, more times than not in the process of explaining a mathematical theory she found his eyes upon her own. 

" If I have to ask anyone else to be quiet, you'll be asked to leave and an F will be given for the day. " 

His voice was demanding, somehow without having to bring the noise level up, and it appeared his words had the effect he intended, the room suddenly becoming eerily quiet, minus the soft humming of the overhead projector. 

She stared at the problems until the numbers blurred together, the sharp and shrilling cry over the class bell pulling Rey from her trance. Her arm slapped sideways at her notebook, sending her work across the floor in a fit of confusion and anger. 

Rey was irritated, and it seemed her outburst started a few of the others, her teacher included, their eyes widening and their head shaking as they watched in confusion. 

It wasn't until the class was empty, and she was crouched on the floor shaking, that Rey even really processed her outburst. 

" Don't be so hard on yourself, same thing happened to me when I got a concussion my Freshman year, playing football." 

Rey's head cocked to the side, unsure of the point of the conversation they were having, she'd avoided talking to him, and more specifically alone. She didn't want him to act like this,to carry around guilt over an accident. It happened, she was getting better, end of story, no need for the awkward conversations.

" You played football? I can't imagine you playing any sport…" 

There was a slight rude undertone to her words, although not intentional. 

His laughter though, found amusement, and it reverberated nicely off the walls.

" Yes, first and only time, and your correct, I shouldn't ever play sports. It was my dads grand idea…probably the last time I listened to him as well." 

She could sense the bitterness in his voice, it was unfathomable. While she had Poe's parents, and they'd been the closest thing to a family she had, it wasn't the same. She'd have given anything for parents who encouraged her of…well anything. 

She was about to answer him, when her phone beeped, sending the young woman into another wave of annoyance. " Bugger him to hell…" 

Rey dug through her bag, in search of her wallet, and remembering she'd taken it out the night before to order something, obviously forgetting to put it back into its place. Of course nothing would go her way on this particular day. " Finn can't get me, and I've forgotten my wallet, so now I can't even take the bus….I suppose I could call a cab, and pay them when I reach the house..but that-"

" That won't happen, I"ll take you…its no big deal, get your things." 

She was trying to think of a good way to weasel herself out of this one, and it took her a moment, before she chirped up happily. " No, really I can take a cab, I've booked studio time…" 

But instead of her words getting her way, Rey watched as he collected her items, pointing at her bag as he'd left that for her to carry. " Don't forget that, I'll take you there after, if you think that is wise…you seem a bit edgy today, unlike yourself. " 

She followed his long strides at a much slower pace, mulling over his words, her brow wrinkled in a deep furrow. 

" How would you know if I'm acting unlike myself…you know nothing about me." 

She argued, coming along side the passenger side of his car, watching as he stuffed their items into the back seat, as if he'd done it a million times before. 

She slid inside the sleek black car, glancing around at the sheer fanciness of it. It was entirely black, with leather interior that smelled wonderful, every bell and whistle you could imagine, this car had, and it was obvious he took pride in it. 

" Your right, I don't know much. I know when you get distracted though you click that stupid pen of yours obsessively, and when your unsure, you toy with your hair, and other than that, and your temper, and lack of filter…I know nothing. Well except those things…but that is different." 

She wanted to few, to go off like some loose cannon, but she couldn't find it in herself, she'd never had a problem expressing her anger before, and now she was troubled. 

" Yes well you clench your jaw every time Marcus speaks." 

The laughter filled the small space again, and this time, Rey herself couldn't help but join in. She sounded like a child, trying to get in her last words. 

" You've noticed that…I know we aren't supposed to say these sorts of things, not to other students, but he is probably the least favorite person in that class…I keep hoping he'll do something wrong." 

Rey's laughter this time would not stop, her fingers coming to wipe at her eyes as she fought to regain control of her breathing. 

" Just be happy you don't teach dance. I've been partnered up with him more times than not, and I've told Professor Ortega, if his hand 'slips' one more time I will harm him. He really is the absolute worst, and a sleaze to boot." 

Something inside Ben bubbled with fury. He knew it was because he was aware of things she'd gone through earlier in her life, that no one let alone Marcus should do anything that could be considered sleazy, but he was already treading on thin water with her. He was about to retort when he realized they were in front of her house, her laughter having just died down to the quietest of chuckles. A sound he realized he quite liked. 

" Thank you for the ride, really…I appreciate it. But I think I'm going to take your advice and skip studio time today. I can practice another time if need be, make Finn move the dining room table if I'm desperate…take it easy today, I am feeling a bit off." 

She offered a weak smile, readying herself to make her way around to the other side of the car to grab her books, but he'd stopped her. " I've got them Rey, just go inside." 

She wanted to yell at him, to tell him she was perfectly capable, but there was something in his tone, that could only make her nod as she went to the front door, pushing it open lazily. 

Everything was quiet, something not very typical in her house on a day to day basis, there was a note scribbled on the kitchen counter, from Finn. He'd left her food in the fridge, with the warm up time included, something that always seemed to make Rey smile. 

" He really cares for you, they both do. When they've called to check in on you, Finn gave me a list of snacks to keep on hand, said sometimes you still feel sick, and not up to eating a big meal, so small snacks are key." 

Rey wanted to be mad, she really did, but she didn't know how, and he was awkward and rambling, so different than he was in class. It was almost endearing, almost. 

" Finn's always been like that. Not that Poe isn't. I know your aware of how protective he is, but he is much more of the let her learn on her own, pick up the pieces when she fails. Finn is definitely the nurturer. He didn't have a family either. So I guess it makes sense. " 

Her fingers found their way to her hair, pulling at it gently to release it from its hold, fingering through it before pulling it back up in a much more loose manner. 

" But your different, you thrive on your own, as much as you know how to, but its been apparent you've lacked certain guidance…not that its necessarily bad." 

She could tell since the incident he seemed to chose his words with her much more carefully. Something she probably would never do in life, it simply wasn't her. 

" Yes, they care for me, and I speak out for them…when need be. I don't sugar coat things, I never have. I probably never will, somehow though despite my stubbornness, and defiance at times, we all work well together." 

She sat herself upon the edge of the counter, her hand coming up to stifle a yawn. Her eyes were growing fuzzy again, a sure sign of another impending headache. 

" I should let you go, I think I'm going to catch a nap before the boys get home, and badger me about my classes, and the upcoming performance…but thank you again for the ride, I really do appreciate it." 

Ben could tell he was being dismissed, and she'd done it in the most polite of manners, his head nodding along to agree. " Anytime, and I mean that Rey….and you did good today. Its not going to be easy, we can go a bit slower, you just need to tell me how your feeling. " He knew he was being overly cautious,and her body language reflected it, she was uncomfortable with the fussing, at least when it came to him. " Have a good evening Rey…"


	5. Turn of events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about this chapter... I was stuck for so very long. If you ever have any ideas as I'm writing this as I go please feel free to drop me a line here, or on my blog :)

Chapter 5:

The entire auditorium was packed, not a seat in the house as Ben searched for his seat, tugging nervously at the collar of his sweater. He saw Finn waving him down excitedly, Poe also sending a happy wave to the Professor. He was thankful they'd gotten him a ticket, surprised when Rey's brother had asked him, but he was curious to see what all the fuss was about. 

" She was so nervous, but she looks like an angel, but I'm biased…but from what she's let me, let us see of the dance…it is amazing. Sort of makes me sad she didn't major in dance, she is good enough…but she said there wasn't much of a career there, so I suppose that is something to be proud of…I'm sorry I am rambling now." 

Poe gave his partner's shoulder a squeeze, knowing how very much his sister meant to Finn. He was her biggest fan. " We are going to dinner after, you should join us. Nothing fancy, at the cafe, but if I'm not wrong you've never been there…you should come." 

Ben didn't know what to make of Rey's families generosity, and he wasn't entirely sure as to why he'd accepted their invitation to come watch Rey. They hadn't spoken much since that day he'd brought her home. Other than when it was needed in class, she kept to herself mostly, unlike the others she didn't' have any close friends that she was aware of, but that one kid Marcus, he'd taken a liking to her, something he noticed Rey reciprocated in no way. 

Not that it should have mattered…if she had. 

Ben sat curiously through the first dancers, many of them harboring much talent. His foot shook in anticipation, earning a tap on the shoulder from Poe when he saw a form take stage from the shadows. 

Rey's partner dance was nothing to criticize, but it wasn't until her individual piece came on Ben realized how truly talented she really was. She was delicate, and graceful, every movement was fluid like, such a contrast to her outside of dance. How much she could express without ever opening her mouth, the emotions she could evoke, it really was a shame she wasn't more serious about making dance into a career for herself. 

He could see the pride in her brothers eyes, a smile tugging the corner of his lips as he watched Finn get obviously emotional, and part of him understood, she really was a sight to see. It was obvious she'd captivated nearly everyone who'd come to watch, the audience cheering the loudest when she took stage once again for a bow, Finn's whistles of pride echoing throughout the room, making her laugh as she recognized them. 

\--------------------------------  
The cafe was quite upscale for the area, he could see why critics were after the place as he stepped inside, his fingers holding nervously on the small bouquet of flowers he'd picked up on the drive back. 

He'd almost knocked straight into her, his fingers steadying her as she'd come around the corner, her eyes still done up from her performance widening at the sight of him. She looked so different, so much older. Her hair was done half up the bottom portion nearly hanging to her waist in the softest of waves. She'd changed her outfit too. 

Whimsical was the only way to describe it, and despite her small stature the flowing layers worked wonderfully in her favor. 

Ben held out the flowers, swallowing thickly as she seemed to take in his presence. 

" What are you doing here?" 

He could only point in the direction of her family, his nerves suddenly getting to the best of him, his fingers pushing the flowers against her small frame. 

" Your right, I shouldn't have come. I apologize, I'll leave…" 

Ben could see Rey's expression change as she searched the room, eyes falling upon her brother who apparently was witnessing the entire exchange. She looked like a doe caught in the headlights, wide-eyed and nervous. 

" People will talk…they already do talk. I don't want you here." 

He'd only made it a few steps when his entire body turned, his eyes widening at her omission. " You dance beautifully…you really do. Not a lot impresses me anymore, but I'm glad I got to see that tonight Rey…thank you." 

Rey wasn't sure of the emotion that flooded her as she watched him leave. It was apparent she'd hurt his feelings, but she couldn't figure out why. 

" He couldn't keep his eyes off of you, just so you know." 

She found her brother leaning against the nearest wall, a smug look pulling at his features as he too watched her teacher drive out of the parking lot. 

" Yes, well you never should have invited him here. It isn't proper. " 

Poe scoffed, which only seemed to irritate Rey more.

" What do you have against him anyhow Rey, despite him being your Professor and someone who will actually make you work for your grade…He's been nothing but nice. " 

" He gets under my skin! I don't know what it is about him…." 

She knew she'd said too much, the look on her brothers face spoke volumes, and she wished desperately she could disappear. 

" You like him, I get it. It was the same with Finn…he annoyed the sin out of me, but there was something about him. Thats how he makes you feel…doesn't he?" 

She knew she couldn't hide it, if she lied, he would know, but she supposed he hit the nail on the head. 

" He's smart Rey, he's well educated, not at all hard too look at, and he isn't afraid to put you in your place…I really don't see the problem with it all." 

Rey shook her head, they weren't going to do this. Not tonight, not ever, she was not going to listen to him list of reasons Professor. Ren would be good for her, only to get her hope up, and then have them shattered. 

" He is my Professor…there is a huge problem with that, and what could he possibly see in a girl like me.?" 

Finn had always been the one who initiated physical contact. She supposed it was that way because when Rey came to live with the Dameron's any sort of physical contact set her on edge. It wasn't to say that she never shared an embrace with her brother, but Finn it was easier, he'd come into her life at a different time. 

She settled easily into her brothers hold, it taking her a moment to realize why they swayed, music was playing, and the others were beginning to watch curiously.

" When will you realize you deserve the best Rey. To be happy, no have someone who loves you, hellfire and all…you just need to believe in yourself the way Finn and I, and I'm sure that Professor of yours does. And when I say he couldn't take his eyes off of you, he couldn't. " 

She hated these conversations, because most times, he ended up being right, not that she'd ever admit to it. But it annoyed her. 

" I'm not asking you to marry the guy…yet. But you should give him a chance. " 

Poe spun her around once more, before pulling her into a hug, and pressing the softest of kisses against her temple. 

" I put his number in your phone…you know just in case. I think you have an apology to make. Now hurry up before dinner is served." 

She could only shake her head as he swatted her bottom, shooing her off like a child to the back. Her mind swimming a million directions as she headed into the back office of the cafe. 

\-------------------------  
Ben had just stretched out on his sofa, sweat clad and broody as he awaited his order of Chinese. The house was too quiet he'd decided, as he sank into the sofa, trying to replay the nights events. 

He didn't understand Rey's anger towards him, he'd tried his best to make amends after their accident, but apparently she had different ideas. It could only make him wonder if she were like this with everyone, he hadn't really seen her socialize much with others.

He was just getting up to answer the door when he heard his phone go off. His head turning to cast the electronic a curious glance. 

It took Ben a few moments to plate his food, settling into his spot on the couch again when he remembered his phone, picking the device up curiously, not recognizing the number. 

I'm sorry about earlier. I appreciate you taking your time to come to my performance. - Rey

It took reading the text a few times for him to process the message, her brother must have given her his number, and spoken to her. 

He wasn't sure what to say, he never knew how to approach things with Rey, one minute things could be decent, and the next she was shutting down. 

It was nothing, you really were great. I enjoyed getting the opportunity to watch you.

He hit send without thinking, regretting his words immediately. He'd probably scare her away for good now. 

Her message came in quickly, and by her reply, she apparently wasn't offended at all by his message. 

You suck at texting…just so you know. 

He wasn't at all offended, in fact his laughter rumbled in his chest as he read her words, he could hear that tone she got. His head shaking slightly. 

I'm aware…are you surprised. 

Their banter carried on for a few minutes more. Before one in particular caught his eye. 

What are you doing? Probably nothing, since your old and boring…Poe and Finn are going out with some friends…theres a park about a block from my house, meet me there……

========================================  
Rey was sitting on the swing set, her head tilted all the way back as she hung lazily from her seat, glancing up at the stars between the branches of the trees, her toe providing her with the momentum she needed to just sway slightly. 

Her hair was touching the sand, as she hummed to herself, not hearing his approach, until he grabbed the chains, leaning over her. 

It was apparent she wasn't expecting him, her body nearly tumbling off of the swing, had it not been for quick reflexes. 

" You could have said hello first…you ass." 

He could only shrug from his spot, before letting go of her seat, sitting on the swing besides her. " You play at the park much?" He laughed, glancing around at the rather large area. 

" No, but it was so nice out tonight, I didn't want to go back to the house yet…I'm surprised you came…and in sweat pants…didn't know you owned those sorts of things. " 

Ben rolled his eyes, little did she know, when the work hours were over, he practically lived in sweat pants, and old t-shirts. 

" Yes, I probably own more sweats, and t-shirts than I do work clothing…its a bit ridiculous. So….." 

" So…" Rey added curiously, her head tilting to one side. " Poe said, I should be nicer…which normally wouldn't phase me in the slightest, because…anything he tries to tell me to do, I rebel against just…because. But…he was right, I've been rotten, and I apologize. " 

Ben's foot toyed with the sand, part of him relieved she wasn't simply talking to him for Poe's sake. Then again, like she said, he didn't think she was the type to do something just to appease others. 

" How long have you been dancing?" 

Rey sat, calculating how many years it had been, remembering the moment fondly.

" Nine years…it was Poe's mom who taught me. Now she is an amazing dancer. But she's been doing it longer." 

Ben could tell Rey was insecure, perhaps it came with not having much encouragement growing up, something he found bothered him every time she doubted herself. 

" You should really give yourself more credit, your paired dance was great, but your solo it really was amazing to watch. Easily the best dancer up there…not that I'm an expert or anything. " 

Rey could feel her face flush hotly, dance was sacred to her, she could express anything she wanted to, without words. Anger, passion, sadness. It had become an escape for her. 

" Thank you, that really means a lot. But enough about me, you know enough about me, what about you?" 

Ben exhaled deeply, he hated when conversation was turned to him, there was so much he kept private for reasons, and everything else, was pointless, and boring. 

" Rey…you should let me take you to dinner…"


End file.
